


Faded Fantasy

by SolasTrash101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolasTrash101/pseuds/SolasTrash101
Summary: As Fen'Heral, Solas has met a lot of people in his lifetime. But one sticks out the most. Y/n L/n stole the wolfs heart with her kind and strong personality. But that was a long time ago. She was ripped from his hold, he blamed himself for it. Solas at the time felt empty but soon the emptiness was filled with rage.Solas senses a familiar presence in the Fade. A presence he hasn't forgotten. He thought she was gone forever. He thought she was a Faded Fantasy.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Solas X Reader! It means a great deal!  
> Sorry this chapter is so short! I explain why in the next chapter!

_He can still hear her screams. Screams that happened a long time ago. A time where she was his happiness and life. Her presence was comforting, allowing him to clear his mind. She was the love of his life. But the horrific memories haunts his brain._

**_"Solas.... It hurts..." She said in a painful whisper. "I know Vhenan. You have to stay strong." He said trying to stop the bleeding. The arrow was deep in her stomach, the blood pouring out. She started coughing blood. Solas eyes widened in terror. "No! Vhenan! Please stay with me!" He pleaded cupping her face with his bloody hands. She lifted her shaking hand. "I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart." She said lovingly reacting to touch his face. He couldn't hold back the tears. Her e/c eyes started to close. Solas cried more. "Vhenan! Please!" He pleaded to her. Her hand dropped from his face. Her breathing slowly dropping. He could see a tear falling from her e/c eyes. She smiled lovingly before her smile faltered._ **

**_She looked up at the sky._**

**_"Don't let anyone change the color of the sky, the green grass, the vibrant flowers and trees. Promise me you won't let anyone corrupt the world." She whispered her final request before coughing more blood. Solas watched as her eyes became lifeless. He cried in agony and soon those cries became screams of rage._ **

 

**_He wasn't going to let anyone corrupt her world._ **


	2. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas will never forget you. But he feels a familiar presence in the Fade but doesn't know where it's coming from or who it's coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! It means a lot considering this is my first fan fiction on this site and first Solas X Reader. 
> 
> P.S.- This storyline takes place at Skyhold

Solas made a promise long ago,  _he wouldn't let anyone change this world._ He broke that promise. He broke the promise he made to  _you._

 

 

 

 _"_ Solas something has been bothering me." Solas heard Cole as he approached him on his way to the upper quartyard of Skyhold. 

Solas eyebrows showed curiosity. "Is everything alright Cole?" Solas asked with a little of concern. Cole's eyes widen knowing exactly what Solas asked. "Everything's fine with me. Is everything fine with  _you_?" Cole asked hiding his face like he always does. 

Solas was confuse. He thought he was fine. 

"I'm fine Cole, thank you for helping." Solas said in a appreciative voice. 

"Your lying."

 _"I feel a familiar presence, a presence I've missed for so long. Is it her? It can't be her, she died in my arms so long ago. I wasn't able to save her. My stupidity clouding my head. I felt her pain, not the pain from the arrow but from her heart. She was **torn from my grasp, I couldn't help her. I couldn't ease her pain, I couldn't do anything. Rage, sorrow, fear, and pain.**_ _I promised her I wouldn't allow anyone to change the world, her world. I'm sorry Vhenan, I've failed you."_ Cole said while a tear drop fell from his eye. Solas eyes were widen in shock. 

Cole looked up at Solas, "She forgives you. I can hear her telling me." Cole said trying to ease Solas pain. "What do you mean you can hear her?" Solas ask putting aside what Cole just did. 

"She's nearby. I heard her pain." Cole said closing his eyes hearing your pain.

Solas eyes grew bigger. "Cole do you know where she is?" Solas ask grabbing Cole's shoulders. 

 _"I'm locked away in a cell. They've been torturing me for answers I don't have. I don't know what to do, I'm weak, I'm afraid, and I'm in pain. Please help me."_ Cole said putting his hand on his forehead. "I know where she is." Cole confessed opening up his eyes to look at Solas. 

"Cole can you mark her location on a map?" Solas asked pulling out his map and unfolding it. 

Cole pointed to a area that would take one day to get to. 

Solas emotions were everywhere. He couldn't explain the feeling. 

But Cole knew what it was.  _It was happiness, sadness, and love._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little short. My computer is broken so I have to use my phone. But I promise I'll have a longer chapter next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas was getting ready to find you but someone already saved you.

> "Cole believes that she is in this region." Solas said to the Inquisitor while pointing at the said region. 

"Inquisitor, you are required at the gates." A messanger informed while walking in on Solas and his discussion. The Inquisitor looked up from the map and nodded as he followed the messenger, Solas trailed behind silently.

 

"Open the gates!" A Soldier yelled as the Inquisitor approach. Solas could here loud clicks of a horse approaching and suddenly appearing in his sight of vision. 

A man with armor on with a hood covering his face had a women resting on him. 

Solas grey eyes widened as he quickly approached the mysterious man. 

The man got down while picking the women up bridal style. "Her wounds require a healer." The man said while putting her down on the ground. 

Solas bent down to get a closer look at the women. 

His breathing stopped and hitched in his throat. "Y/n..." He whispered while grazing over her face. Solas saw the wounds immediately. "Quickly, get a healer!" Solas demanded while picking you up. 

 

 

A few hours later-

"Is she okay?" Solas asked the healer as she exited the door you were being held in. The healer nodded and walked away. Solas opened the door to see you sleeping peacefully on a cot. The man from earlier walked in and closed the door. Solas looked at him with a confused look. "Might I ask your name?" Solas questioned while looking at you. "I have no name. I only have a purpose." He said pulling off his hood. Solas looked back at him to see pointed ears and the markings of a elvhen god on his face. "I've never seen those markings before. Who do you serve?" Solas asked placing his hands behind his back. The man chuckled and smirked. "I serve her. I must protect her no matter the cost." He said looking at you. "She is the goddess of nature. Her connection with it goes beyond Andruil Goddess of the Hunt and her sister Sylaise the Hearthkeeper. She would be considered a Demi-god but the Gods themselves gave her the power of a true god. She was the only one that wasn't locked away by the Dread Wolf." He said pausing for a moment. "Nature brought her back for a reason. After the abomination in the sky is sealed, she will restore nature and destroy whatever evil is still here. And I shall protect her, it is my duty." He informed while walking towards you. He looked back towards Solas and smiled. "When she wakes up she will not know what happened but you, wolf, will help her. I know who you are and she knows you better then she knows me. She trusts you." He said to Solas while walking past him. "I will be back." He informed while opening the door and closing it. 

Solas took a deep breath and walked towards you. 

Your eyes started to open. Once realizing you didn't know where you were you quickly sat up and started panicking. "Vhenan... Calm down.." You heard a very familiar voice say to you. 

You towards your left and saw grey eyes. You eyes started to tear up. "Solas?" You asked while examining his face. He smiled and nodded. You hooked your arms around his neck. You felt his arms wrap around your waist. "You had hair the last time I saw you." You said while pulling away and looking in his eyes. He chuckled which made you laugh. 

His smile soon turned into a sad one. "Do you remember what happened?" Solas asked you. You nodded your head yes and let go of him. 

_Flashback-_

_"She's awake."_

_You heard different voices said while getting up lazily. You looked down and notice your clothes were covered in blood. You began panicking._

_Your worried eyes looked around you to see blackness. "Where am I?" You yelled into the blackness._

_"We know that you are worried and confused. But calm down." A female voiced said. "You cannot see us but we can see you." Another voice said._

_"Who are you?" You asked while steadying your hearbeat._

_"We are the elvhen gods. Locked away by Fen'Harel." A male voice said to you._

_"We have brought you back to life for a reason. Your guardian will explain it to you."_

_The blackness soon became light._

_Your e/c eyes adjusted to the new light. You looked around to see a village that looked abandoned._

_Arms grabbed you from behind and you felt force touched your head and you blacked out._


	4. Awoken Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas speaks to Y/n and admits his greatest regret.

"She's waking up!" A male voice said as you slowly opened your eyes. Immediately sitting up not realizing where you were you looked around, starting to panic.

Your eyes quickly landed on a unknown person.

"Where am I." You asked but more liked demanded.

"I'm the Inquisitor, my friend knows you but before I let him in. I need to know where you came from and most importantly who you are." The "Inquisitor" said. You noticed his accent and his ears. 

He was a elf but he had strange markings on his face. "My name is Y/n, and I ca-" 

The door slammed open making you jump. Your eyes landed on the intruder. "Inquisitor why ar-" 

The Inquisitor stood from the chair he was sitting in. 

"Vhenan?" A voice asked you as you looked to the sound. 

Your eyes adjusted and widening. 

"Solas?" You asked as you stood and walked slowly. 

Arms length away you saw a familiar face. 

You felt arms wrap around you and set you down. You got a closer look and your eyes started to tear. 

"I thought you died..." Solas said as he looked in your eyes. You gave a sad smile and put your hands on his cheeks. You rubbed softly as you felt his familiar structure. "I'm here, and I always will.." You said as you continued to stare at each other. "We'll discuss this later Solas." The Inquisitor voice broke your long pause of silence. "Very well Inquisitor. Thank you." Solas replied as he looked to him. The Inquisitor nodded and walked out and closed the door. Solas looked at you with love filled in his eyes. "I've missed you so much Vhenan, the world was weak when you died and I couldn't protect it. I broke my promise.." Solas admitted as he looked down shamefully. "That is why we are going to fix it.   _Together."_


End file.
